Code Geass: Age of Peace and Chaos
by Hime Kimiko
Summary: 2019, a year has passed since Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by Zero. But what has happened to everyone he left behind? What if a new threat arises wanting to distort the peace? Trial Story. R&R please!


**Code Geass: Age of Peace and Chaos**

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So this is my first time writing a Code Geass fic, I was debating a one shot romance, but then I came up with this idea. To all my CCS readers, don't worry I haven't abandoned you! I've just been playing with this idea for a while and decided to give it a trial run! Enjoy!

Summary: 2019, a year has passed since Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by Zero. But what has happened to everyone he left behind? What if a new threat arises wanting to distort the peace?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but the story is mine!

Chapter 1: Thinking of you

* * *

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate, is it? Right Lelouch?"

Those words that echoed a ray of hope for one life, were only ever heard by two who traveled together a road to an unknown destination.

* * *

The year is 2019; a year has passed since the death of the 99th Britanian Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The world has finally become a peaceful place to live, and there is much happiness.

However that happiness could not shatter the thick walls of pain in the depth of the hearts of those who knew the truth. Those left behind were left to carry the burden of the truth, pain and regret. Was this their repentance of their sins? Only Lelouch would know, the true hero, who sacrificed himself for peace.

That's what he believed anyway. He knew this was his punishment, his repentance, but why did Lelouch leave all the rest to suffer? He should have been the one to carry the burden alone, after Lelouch's sacrifice.

"Zero?"

He turned to find the young Empress Nunnally vi Britannia at the door. He had not wanted the position, but instead let her rightfully take the place, and as he stayed by her side.

"You may leave now, thank you," she said politely to her escorts. They bowed and left swiftly.

"The room?" she inquired, closing the door behind her and directing her wheel chair further into the room.

"Secure," he responded. "We can speak freely."

She sighed in relief.

"Suzaku…," it was almost whispered.

The name… his name being said aloud sent chills down his spine. It haunted him now like a ghost from the past, since he lived at present as Zero now.

"It's been a while since we've been able to talk alone." She finally finished.

He nodded, "Indeed it has."

She smiled kindly at him, a brilliant bright smile, but he could see the pain hidden in her violet eyes. She was growing up fast, and prettier with each passing day. He knew Lelouch only wanted a peaceful happy life for her; a normal life is what she should've had. However she was the only one fit to rule, and already so wise beyond her years.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking how the garden's never changed here. It's always been in full bloom, quiet and peaceful."

She was now beside him, and they both gazed out the grand window overlooking the palace gardens.

"I know," she said. "They looked like this when I was little too."

They looked on in silence.

"Don't look so sad. Oni-san wouldn't have wanted that."

He looked down at the girl he loved like his own sister, as she looked back right through the mask her wore.

He looked away. "How can you always see right through me?"

"You didn't notice me come in. Zero's usually more alert than that. Which is why I knew Suzaku was present. Suzaku needs to be Suzaku every now and then."

"Suzaku died the day Lelouch did."

"Even though that's what he implied, that surely isn't what he wanted. Don't keep it all to yourself, we're all carrying it with us. He was always one step ahead of everyone, he wanted happiness for us all. Those of us who know the truth can only rely on each other's support. He may have wanted us all to become closer because of it."

"I don't think he intended for you to uncover the whole truth. He only wanted you to live happily, not to carry any of this weight on you. And all of this doesn't change the fact that I still killed him; your brother, my best friend."

He noticed she cringed slightly at the last bit.

She was quiet for a moment.

"It's unfortunate that this was the only solution he could think of. Together we may have found a way to have avoided that, however, this is the path that was taken and the road that we must walk on, we can't look back. We can only look back to reflect on the mistakes of the past, and to avoid repeating them."

He wanted to argue, but he knew he had nothing to say.

"Besides, I think he did want me to know, the truth isn't always nice but knowing everything is better than not knowing at all. We have each other and we can face the burden of knowledge together."

She knew no matter what she said that Suzaku would still try to walk this path alone.

"I don't blame you for his death. Neither does Kallen."

Guilt flooded him. He had forgotten about her, she had enough of the pieces to solve the puzzle, of course she knew the truth.

"I am meeting with her in a few days. We would both like it if you were there as well."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, I best be going now, Cornellia wished to have a few words with me. I'll see you later."

"Nunnally, I- "

"Suzaku, don't apologize."

He sighed, and nodded. He bowed curtly as she left.

"Why Lelocuh? Why?"

* * *

Meanwhile, bordering the city two figures stood gazing at their surroundings.

"It's been a while," a young woman spoke to her companion. "This city has changed a lot."

"It has," he replied. "Things may not be peaceful for that much longer."

"I hope we made it in time." She spoke.

"We can only hope."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Hime here, so what did you think so far? Please Read and Review! Let me know if you have any suggestions too! I've been formulating this chapter for a long time, but I'm undecided still on where to go with it. This is also just a trial chap, I many or may not continue based on feed back, and lack of ideas (or may be delayed due to my other stories).

~ Hime Kimiko~


End file.
